Slylock Fox
Slylock Fox & Comics for Kids is a daily comic strip created by Bob Weber Jr. and published by King Features Syndicate. Bob Weber Jr. is the son of Bob Weber, Sr., creator of the comic strip Moose & Molly. As the comic's name implies, the target audience is young children. According to the official website, Slylock Fox & Comics For Kids appears in nearly 400 newspapers with a combined readership of over 30 million. Overview Slylock Fox consists of a logic puzzle presented in a single panel. Slylock, an anthropomorphic fox detective, is constantly matching wits against a variety of criminals, including Count Weirdly, Shady Shrew and Slick Smitty. The characters typically do not speak. Instead, an omniscient narrator informs the reader of a problem Slylock must solve. These often include escaping from a dungeon, locating stolen goods, or determining who committed a crime through visual clues or logical inconsistencies. The puzzle solution is printed upside down. Slylock is assisted by sidekick Max Mouse. Max wears pink shorts and a matching bowler hat. He functions as Slylock's foil, being distracted at the crime scene or coming to a false conclusion, only to be corrected by Slylock. A varied cast of witnesses, victims, policemen and criminals fill in the rest of Slylock's world. These characters' names usually contain either some form of alliteration, a type of animal, a profession, or a personality trait. This allows Weber to quickly establish a scene and set up a mystery using very little space. Some notable examples include Deputy Duck, Roxy Rabbit, and Shady Shrew. Most of these characters are seen once and never again. Slylock's name is likely an homage to the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Like Sherlock, Slylock is traditionally depicted with a magnifying glass and a blue deerstalker hat; also, he wears a blue suit and cape. The Slylock Fox logic puzzles appear only in Sunday and Monday strips. The Tuesday to Saturday strips consist of spot the difference puzzles, trivia challenges, how-to-draw tutorials, and other activities. The Sunday edition features both Slylock and the activities. Media The now-defunct Slylock Fox & Comics For Kids website featured many additional Slylock mysteries that have never been printed, in addition to other activities. The site was voted an "Educational Best Bet" by USA Today and received an award for "Best of the Net" from About.com in April 1999.Snapshot of official site via wikipedia:Internet Archive The site currently redirects to the official page for Weber's other comic strip, Oh, Brother!. The comic strip Pearls Before Swine made a parody of Slylock Fox on January 13, 2008;The Pearls parody of Slylock on GoComics Weber reciprocated by having Rat and Pig, the two main characters from Pearls, appear in Slylock on February 3, 2008.Slylock's response to the Pearls parody at the Comics Curmudgeon Main characters In addition to a large cast of one-time characters, the strip has a handful of heroes and villains. Protagonists *'Slylock Fox', a fox Detective who relies on logic and observation. He normally appears quite stoic. *'Max Mouse', Slylock's sidekick. He occasionally finds clues that Slylock misses, but is usually less focused. *'Chief Mutt and Deputy Duck', the local police, a Bulldog and Duck. *'Tiffany Fox and Melody Mouse', two friendly bystanders and occasional victims. They sometimes act as romantic interests for Slylock and Max. *'Sir Hound' *'Granny Squirrel' *'Rachel Rabbit' Antagonists *'Slick Smitty', one of the few humans, a perpetually smug con-artist and recurring villain. *'Cassandra Cat', a jewel thief who gets by on her charm and beauty. Slylock seems to be the only one who isn't phased. *'Count Weirdly', an eccentric scientist who lives in a castle full of monsters. His crimes range from dangerously insane to simple cons. *'Shady Shrew', a lower class citizen in a run-down trailer who constantly steals. *'Reeky Rat' *'Wanda Witch' *'Koppy Kat', a painting forger known for always leaving some sort of error in the paintings. *'Big Brad Wolf' *'Rodney Rat' *'Buford Bull' *'Wanda Weasel' Collections Reprints of the different activities featured in Slylock Fox are distributed through King Features' official store.Slylock Fox and Comics for Kids at rbmaMall * Find the Six Differences #1 * Find the Six Differences #2 * Find the Six Differences #3 * Bob Weber Jr.'s How To Draw Cartoons * Bob Weber Jr.'s Slylock Fox Mystery Puzzles * Bob Weber Jr.'s True or False * Bob Weber Jr.'s Trivia * Bob Weber Jr.'s Other Puzzles * Bob Weber Jr.'s Tagged Puzzles * Find the Six Difference #4 References External links *The official Slylock Facebook Page *Oh, Brother! Bob Weber Jr.'s other comic strip Category:American comic strips Category:Comic strips started in the 1980s Category:Comics featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comics characters Category:Fictional detectives Category:Fictional foxes Category:Sherlock Holmes pastiches